Dheogor the Dungeon Master
An eccentric and jovial Giant wanderer of the countless realities of existence, the demigod Dheogor the Dungeon Master appeared on Sigil on the 18th of Floreos, in 88 ID. Little is known about him before this sudden arrival, and much of the stories regarding his early years are shrouded in mystery, conjecture, and contradiction. What is known is that at some point during his travels, Dheogor declared his plan to stay on Sigil and "retire". Travelling to Koridoria, Dheogor summoned an army of constructs and began building an impossibly massive crypt. Concerned by the sudden appearance of this bizarre being and his army of iron servitors, the Emperor of Doria personally visited Dheogor to determine the nature of his actions. After eight days, the Emperor returned to Reignhold nursing a black-eye, a hangover, and several venereal diseases, and Dheogor had the Empire's full blessing to continue construction on his crypt. The construction of this crypt continued for many decades. Eventually curiosity waned, and the whole complex was all but forgotten in the public mind by the time of Dheogor's death. Holding for himself a "retirement" party, Dheogor hosted some of the most influential and powerful beings in the universe at a simple tavern, The Usual Suspects, built near the entrance of his crypt. After two week of celebrating, Dheogor abruptly said his farewells and walked into his crypt, presumably to die. Though the tavern, enchanted by magics and staffed by his construct servitors, would remain open to travelers, it was not long before all of Sigil had forgotten of the weird wanderer from beyond reality. This would change one warm spring day eight hundred years later. On the 18th of Floreos, the massive visage of Dheogor appeared over the skies of Sigil. With a booming voice, the newly-risen revenant challenged the boldest adventurers to plunder his crypt, offering the greatest treasure imaginable to any who could conquer his dungeon. Hundreds of adventures, grave-robbers, and thrill seekers have entered Dheogor's dungeon, yet none have succeeded to best the many traps, puzzles, and beasts within. Due to the magics of the dungeon, all those who are harmed or perish within are healed to perfect health and dropped just outside the dungeons entrance, allowing the bold to try time and time again with no consequence. According to those who have tried, the dungeon changes on each attempt, presenting a new challenge even to hardened veteran. The lure of untold wealth an glory has since proven to great, and thus every year, on the 18th of Floreos, a new batch of glory-seekers attempt to master the dungeon, making it one of the most popular holidays among adventurers to this day. Now acknowledged throughout Sigil as a truly unique demigod, heroes and grave-robbers alike venerate Dheogor the Dungeon Master as the patron saint of adventurers. However, Dheogor does not require or request prayers from his followers. To honor the Dungeon Master, one must merely strive to a life of adventure. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Revenants Category:Bards Category:Berserkers Category:Rogues Category:Templars Category:Neutral Good Category:Scholars Category:Performers